Down Time
by d00mfuzzball
Summary: Kankuro and Lee have a conversation, and a little time to relax. Rated only for swearing. Slice of life fic. light kankulee


**A/N Yup, this one falls right in continuity with Motion Like The Eyes Can't Follow and, The Rain Wet Road. I sense this becoming a series. I suppose I will just have to call it the Abstract Titles series because I suck at naming things. Hence, the abstract titles. **

**Hurrah for late night inspiration. So, I have never before seriously attempted to write dialogue, especially of the normal, conversational sort, so of course I would **_**have **_**to write a fic that was just a conversation. I think I did a pretty good job of staying in character too. **

**Also, my excuse: Because there is more to any real romance than sex and hook ups and break ups and confessions and life and death situations. Being friends matters too, probably even more.**

"What're you still here for?" The delivery is rough, but the question is softened with a smile.

"Gaara-san has ordered me not to return to Konoha until at least nine tomorrow morning. He said that he would consider any attempt to leave the village before then insubordination. He also ordered me not to train for more than four hours while I am here, and I have already used that up so…" Lee had found himself a pleasantly secluded spot near the top of one of Sunas many administrative buildings. It was nearly six stories high, and wide ledged, good for looking out over the village without having to be seen doing so. It was purely coincidental that this happened to be one of Kankuros favorite spots, and that he'd chosen this particular evening to visit it. He was surprised, but not displeased to find his friend sitting there, sitting back straight and cross legged against the wall, one foot tapping lightly. Always had more energy than he knew what to do with. Kankuro sat himself at the Leafs side with a stretch and a slouch.

"Damn, but he would wouldn't he? That's just like him to pull the I'm-The-Kazekage card for everything. Did you know he actually gave me an official order to pick up my laundry? In writing and everything, even had his seal on it."

"Did he really?"

"No joke. Talk about unnecessary."

"I would not be so sure of that."

"What?"

"Kankuro-kun I have been in your room. I am sure he considered it a matter of national security."

"Hey! The mess isn't that bad!"

"Yes, yes it is. He probably just wanted to make sure you were not growing some sort of bio-weapon under your bed."

"What so you're on his side now?"

"Do you even remember what color your floor is?"

"…"

"I rest my case."

"Oh come on…"

"Well I am sure it is not the first time he has sent you an order like that."

"Well, there was that one thing about keeping the door to the workshop locked, but I don't see why it matters. Smells so fucken strong in there no one but me'd wanna go in, with the paint and poisons and stuff."

"It is a wonder you can still smell at all."

"Well some things I can't actually."

"Like what?"

"Hnn…I dunno…dirty laundry?" Lee rolled his eyes.

"Oh of course, I am certain that was the first to go. No, seriously?"

"Well, mostly stuff that's kinda similar to what I use, guess I get immune to it or somthing, like you know how girls sometimes wear to much makeup and they smell all powdery?"

"I have never noticed."

"Well, maybe not all girls, but some of Temaris friends. Anyway, I can't smell that anymore."

"Perhaps they are just older and more confident and wear less make up?"

"You might be right, which would be a first. But it's not just that, other stuff too…I dunno…just…some stuff, couldn't tell ya exactly."

"Very enlightening, thank you."

"Hey, I'm tryin here!" The sun had not yet begun to set in earnest, but it hung low enough to glare off windows like blinding knives if they looked in the wrong direction. Now and then the wind kicked up, dusting their faces and hair with sand, but it was pleasant in the dry heat. On a whim Kankuro gestured absently to Lees legwarmers. "Why do you wear those in this? Aren't you dying?"

"I like them, Gai-sensei always wears them no matter how hot it is! I consider it a test of endurance!"

"You are dying aren't you?" he smirked. Lee struck a pose as well as he could without getting up.

"With the power of youth I can overcome any annoying bit of discomfort. One must learn to-"

"Overcome ones own limitations through perseverance and power of will and the light of youth will shine brighter in them and blah blah blah, I know."

"Hmph."

"Bet you're still wearing those leg weights too."

"Well yes."

"Remember that time you broke the staircase in that old merchant guys house with those?" Lee flushed a little and scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"That had never happened before, I did not think they would be heavy enough to do any-"

"Yeah but you took three steps up that staircase and just fell right through!" He laughed. "The look on that old farts face, haha, I bet he paid a fortune for everything in that house, turned out it was all made pretty damn cheap." And they both laughed at the memory. "You're crazy you know that? Oh yeah, I still have that book you leant me if you want it back." Lee just stared blankly. "The book, …about kenjutsu and martial arts, mostly strategy, that you leant me like… three months ago…you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Lee shook his head.

"I am sorry, Kankuro-kun, I must have forgotten."

"Whatever, I finished it, you can have it back if you want."

"That would probably be good."

"Damn…I was gonna ask you somthin'…oh yeah…hey, can I try your weights?"

"You mean you want to try them on?"

"Yeah."

"….Now?"

"Sure, why the hell not."

"Alright, but please be careful." Lee pulled off the legwarmers and started unclasping the things. Kankuro had not expected him to agree without an argument, he was usually damned protective of those things. Sentimental value or something. And even as he drug them over to simply put them on Kankuro knew he wouldn't be wearing them for long, just lifting them a little was a struggle. But he stood anyway, and he knew better, but he told himself it couldn't possibly be _that_ bad. Lee pranced around in them like they were nothing, and he was considerably bigger than the Leaf-nin. He unwisely chose to ignore the voice that was trying to remind him that Lee could also break boulders with his fists, and run while carrying three or four people with him. So, out of some insane curiosity, Kankuro decided that he would just walk to the corner of the building, maybe fifteen feet away, and back. Bad idea. He could barely take three full steps before his body started to protest, but damned if he was going to give up and look like a pussy. He made it to the edge of the building, and back, and collapsed without breathe or grace back beside Lee, who seemed quite amused by the whole thing.

"Fuck! You really are crazy!" he panted, and fumbled to get the things off of him. "Why the hell would you ever willingly run around in these?" He shoved them back at their owner, who donned them like they were nothing more than socks, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why do you do any of that crazy training shit you do?"

Now, Kankuro knew that Lee could talk forever about anything once you got him started. He also knew that once you got him started, it was usually worth sticking around to hear. There was no arguing that the boy wasn't the brightest, and there were plenty of things that he simply couldn't wrap his head around. He had his dumb moments, and he knew it. But as with everything else, he tended to just think that much harder to make up for it, and he had his own brand of wisdom, and frequent strokes of brilliant intuition. Lee _was_ a little on the dumb side, but contrary to what a lot of people thought, he was not stupid. Apparently the question Kankuro had posed required a real answer, and he took a few moments to arrange his thoughts before speaking again.

"I wear them for training." He began. "And for emergencies, it is useful to be able to drop them during a difficult battle, and maybe catch the enemy of guard for a moment. And it is…well…it is fun. When I am wearing them, I do not even notice, But when they come off, it is like flying. To be able to _move_ freely like that it is…it is incredible. As for the training…I suppose I understand why you would ask that. It must seem pretty unusual sometimes, but it is my self rule, and it makes me stronger. It is a way to be sure I never run out of training, to be honest…I have never…well, I have never actually finished a goal that I set for myself during training. If I did, I would not know what to do next…but it is more than just about strength. Working that hard, pushing my body that far, to be perfectly honest it is kind of addicting. I do not know if I could explain it properly."

"You mean like endorphins or something? Like a runners high?"

"Yes and no. The endorphins play a part in it, but it is more than just a chemical reaction. And it doesn't make sense to say that it feels good, because it does not, it hurts, that is how you know you are getting stronger. But it does feel good. There is a sort of clarity in it, you stop thinking with your head and your body takes over and…no, it is stupid."

"C'mon, I was just starting to care a little."

"Well, there is this focus that comes with it, and it's so wonderful, in a weird way, when you push hard enough, and your muscles ache and your breathings hard and your heart is pounding in your ears and that becomes your whole world but you keep going and you just know that you are strong enough to overcome it and you keep pushing harder. It is rewarding, empowering. And, and like I said things are just…clear, and simple and _there _and…I cannot describe it to you, you would have to experience it, it is like functioning on some higher plane of existence. I know, it sounds really corny saying it out loud but-"

"A Book of Five Rings."

"Huh?"

"That's the one you leant me. I remembered the title."

"Oh, uh, good."

"Now what were you saying?"

"I lost it, sorry."

"You lost it?"

"Yes…"

"But you were just telling me!"

"Yes but now I have forgotten the point I was trying to make."

"Freakin moron." Growled Kankuro, and reached out to muss Lees hair much more roughly than was necessary. Call it affection.

"O-oi!" Lee caught his arm and tried to wrestle him off. And Kankuro laughed at him again, so Lee laughed it off, and they both relaxed back against the wall to watch the sun turning red on the horizon and the village bustling bellow them. It was pretty, and the heat had lessened somewhat. Neither of them noticed that their shoulders touched, and they both leant into it, or that Kankuros forearm rested comfortably across Lees knee, or that Lee still had Kankuros hand in both of his.

**A/n They are so a couple. They just haven't figured it out yet. **


End file.
